Regalo de Fecha
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Si lo ponía de ese u otros modos todo sería lo mismo. El chico estaba loco y el obsequio era de él y punto.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>REGALO DE FECHA<strong>

+++ 1 +++

Miró la gran pila de regalos que había por todos lados. Imaginando que, en esa montaña de listones con colores y papel brillante, se encontraban los obsequios que él recibiría. Por supuesto, no todos serían (ni en un millón de años, pero podía pedir como regalo de navidad que eso una vez sucediera) porque tenía demasiados primos como para poder contar con los dedos y cada tendría su pronto regalo igual que él.

Albus sonrió contento esperando con gran impaciencia que fuera veinte y cinco de diciembre. La nieve que caía del cielo negro le indicaba que ese día terminaría pronto, y al siguiente, podría correr contento junto a sus hermanos y primos a abrir los obsequios.

Su tío Ron y George comenzaron a hablar de uno de los accidentes que habían tenido en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, mientras su tía Hermione negaba ante lo dicho y su madre y padre reían abiertamente.

Las navidades siempre eran tan llenas de personas.

Fue en ese momento que Albus giró su rostro hacía la ventana de la Madriguera, donde la nieve caía y se veía como la niebla chocaba con ella, dejando el vidrio empañado.

Albus estaba casi seguro que había escuchado algo afuera.

Al día siguiente, por una extraña razón, el regalo de sus abuelos fue el que más le gustó.

++ 2 ++

Giró la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca, mientras ambos padres al frente suyo lo reñían. Se le había hecho costumbre tocarla cada vez que estaba distraído o nervioso y en ese momento era más lo segundo que lo primero, este había sido un hermoso regalo que sus abuelos le habían dado el año pasado en la Madriguera.

–Sabes perfectamente que es peligroso que te vayas corriendo de esa manera, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Albus se encogió de hombros, reprendido y dolido, no quería causar problemas a sus padres más aún cuando faltaban tres días para las navidades y se sentía todo el espíritu en el aire, pero es que... cuando habían ido al callejón Diagon a comprar los últimos regalos e ingredientes de comida para la próxima velada, Albus había sentido como si alguien lo observara. No era la primera, ni segunda ni tercera vez que lo hacía, se lo había dicho a su padre y como auror que es había investigado la zona, no solo la de ellos sino también la de sus familiares, pero después de cuatro largos meses nada había ocurrido. Aún así, por precaución, ningún niño estaba solo y todos los adultos cargaban confiado sus varitas en algún bolsillo de su ropa.

El problema era, que más de una vez Albus lo había dicho, y más de esa vez Harry había actuado y nunca había nada. "Tiene que ser por James, lo extraña" había dicho un día su madre pero Albus sabía que no era eso. Su hermano mayor había ido a Hogwarts ese mismo año, y ambos padres creían (aunque no se lo dirían) que era atención lo que necesita. Después de todo, James y Lily se llevan mucho de eso.

Albus se había sentido dolido, porque prácticamente le habían dicho mentiroso. Fue por eso, que cuando se encontraba en el callejón junto con las compras de su madre, había sentido esa presencia de nuevo y había salido corriendo. ¿A dónde? ni él lo sabía, solo sentía que alguien había estado ahí, viéndole, y las piernas simplemente le habían dicho "sigue". Su madre le había gritado y se había preocupado tanto que, cuando lo tuvo enfrente completamente sano, empezó a regañarle.

¿Por qué las madres siempre mostraban su amor con regaños?

++ 3 ++

Había ido a Hogwarts, Gryffindor, y ya era un niño de once años. Se había sentido grande cuando se puso por primera vez el uniforme y tuvo su varita lista para la primera clase. Emocionado igual que su prima Rose, aunque en el fondo Albus sabía que nadie podría igualarla a ella en la emoción de las clases (que muy seguramente, esa misma emoción seguiría hasta que terminaran todo Hogwarts)

Y al día siguiente volverían a casa, navidades, y era la fecha esperada por todos. Un amigo suyo de descendencia muggle había dicho que traería pan navideño para sus compañeros. Y Albus ya quería probarlo, aunque no pudiera comerlo el mismo día de navidad. Toda la tarde se paso dando vuelta, un rato en la sala común y otra jugando ajedrez mágico en el patio del colegio esperando con ansias poder ver a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, contándole en persona como era todo el maravilloso colegio.

Fue en una de las partidas con el movimiento de uno de los peones que Albus sintió como su nuca era prácticamente taladrada con una mirada, alzó la vista buscando algo y no encontró nada. Albus sabía que, si seguía teniendo el "síndrome de persecución", como su hermano había dicho, tendría que ir con un Psicomago.

Y Albus estaba creyendo que eso era necesario.

++ 4 ++

-Oye.

Le dijo un niño, igual que él, bajito pero de cabello rubio y un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo. Albus lo conocía (estaba seguro que todos en Hogwarts lo hacía) y sabía perfectamente que era Scorpius Malfoy, de primero como él pero de la casa de Slytherin. A Albus le sorprendió que le estuviera hablando, como si nada, en la mitad de un pasillo. Aunque ahora que observaba bien prácticamente no había nadie.

–Oye –volvió a repetir y esta vez Albus sí le prestó atención.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, casi a la defensiva, le habían dicho millones de veces que no se acercara a algún alumno de Slytherin, mucho menos si este era rubio, pequeño y tenía de apellido Malfoy. Scorpius siguió como si no hubiera parado en el tono de voz con que el otro le hablaba. Le miró, sus ojos grises penetrantes haciendo que Albus diera un respingo. ¡Qué quería ese niño! Malfoy bajó la mirada, viéndole la mano, y Albus hizo lo mismo.

–Eso es mío –le dijo y Albus lo vio como si fuera un bicho muy raro.

–¿Estas loco? Esto fue un regalo de navidad de mis abuelos, no puede ser tuyo –le respondió agarrando la pulsera que tenía en su mano derecha, de oro blanco seguramente. Haciéndola girar, cada vez que se encontraba nervioso.

Scorpius no respondió nada con eso, solo volvió a insistir.

–No, es mía. Mi papá la había traído como uno de los tantos regalos que me dan en navidad. Es de Francia, y se la habían mandado por pedido. Al final de ese día, unos hombres tontos habían atacado a una señora que se encontraba cerca de nosotros robando su cartera, como no se podía usar magia en ese momento, al pasar por nosotros, ese hombre había agarrado la bolsa de mi padre junto con esa –señaló la pulsera –que se encontraba dentro –todo el relato había estado viendo la pulsera como si con ella estuviera hablando, alzo la vista viendo a Albus y siguió con su rostro serio –mi papá no pudo conseguir otra igual, la persona que la había hecho se había muerto cinco días después.

Albus tuvo un escalofrío, como si esta estuviera maldecida o algo así.

–Al final me dieron más cosas pero... es mía y la quiero devuelta –le extendió la mano para que se la diera, lo más curioso, es que seguía con los mismos gestos de siempre.

Albus frunció el ceño.

–No puedo, ya te dije que es mía. Además existen muchas pulseras por todos lados, ¿cómo sabes que esta es en realidad la tuya? –le preguntó, casi molesto, la conversación ya había tomado demasiado tiempo.

–Sé que es mía –dijo, aún con la mano extendida –La he estado viendo desde hace tiempo, y ahora estoy seguro que es esa.

–¿Siguiendo? –Albus no entendió bien. Scorpius asintió.

–Sí, para saber si era o no, cuando he podido te he seguido para estar completamente seguro.

Albus abrió los ojos con eso.

–¡¿Tú eres el que me ha estado siguiente todo este tiempo? –no, un momento –¡¿Me has estado siguiendo por dos años? –estaba casi en shock, y él que creía que tendría que haber ido con un psicomago, ahora por lo menos sabía que no estaba loco.

Scorpius asintió.

–Tenía que asegurarme que era la mía –respondió tranquilo.

Albus abría y cerraba la boca, quería decir algo más pero no sabía que era. Toda esa plática le había hecho olvidar por un momento que él, un Potter, no debería estar conversando así no más con un Malfoy en la mitad de un pasillo como si fueran dos amigos o conocidos. Por las caras que los pocos compañeros que pasaban por ahí le daban, sabía que su pensamiento estaba en lo correcto.

-No, es mía. Y no te la puedo dar por eso.

Y ahí debía cerrarse el tema.

++ 5 ++

En segundo año, y ya con las selecciones del equipo de quidditch por iniciarse, Albus no hacía más que estar ansioso y nervioso por la selección de la casa de Gryffindor. Su hermano mayor, James, estaba en el equipo y aunque muchos creyeron que este se haría del puesto que su padre siempre tuvo, la verdad es que James prefería la adrenalina de los cazadores que el del buscador.

Albus estaba seguro que él era el candidato perfecto para el puesto. Varios compañeros se encontraban ahí y pudo observar perfectamente a Rose dándole ánimos cuando la vista de ambos se enfocaron, Albus sonrió contento dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía para que lo ingresaran al equipo, pero su sonrisa flaqueo un poco cuando vio el ya tan conocido cabello rubio y ojos grises acercarse.

Todo eso para dar a la persona llamada Scorpius Malfoy cerca del campo. Desde esa vez que se había topado (o Malfoy interceptado) en los pasillos de su primer año, el niño no dejaba de perseguirlo cada que podía. Se lo había dicho a James, cuando ya no podía hacer nada más por si mismo, y este había ido directo hablar con él. Albus se había sentido un poco nervioso cuando este, un poco más alto y fuerte que el otro, le había interceptado.

–Hey tú niño, ¿se puede saber por qué andas persiguiendo a mi hermano?

Scorpius ya se había detenido, con varios libros en los brazos, de seguro camino a la biblioteca.

–Eso es mentira, yo no lo he andado persiguiendo...

Albus había abierto los ojos cuando escuchó eso, indignado por la desfachatez de la mentira.

–...Hoy, tengo mucha tarea que hacer por haberlo perseguido los tres días anteriores.

Y Albus se había sorprendido, porque el tono había sido tan sincero, como si no supiera que se encontraba en problemas. James se había quedado sin habla por un rato, después de unos segundos se repuso.

–Lo estás persiguiendo, hoy no pero lo demás días sí. Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de cualquiera de nosotros. Sabemos perfectamente quien es tu padre.

El mayor le había dicho, con el aire más amenazador que tuvo, Scorpius asintió y Albus se alegro que todo fuera así de rápido. Si hubiera sabido que con eso el otro se iba a quedar tranquilo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

–Sí, yo también sé quien es mi padre. Vivo con él, bueno, no en este momento, porque estoy en Hogwarts. En las navidades fui a casa aunque no me pude quedar, el colegio es importante había dicho mamá. Nos parecemos mucho o eso dicen pero yo no lo creo porque él es más alto y, para parecerse hay que ser iguales como los gemelos. A veces creo que los demás son tontos por no notar algo tan simple como eso.

Había dicho y se habido ido con la cantidad de libros aún en su brazo.

–Hoy no te puedo seguir pero prometo que lo haré mañana, tengo que terminar esto antes –le dijo al momento de pasar por el, Albus lo había visto y asentido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y Scorpius se fue dejando el sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el piso.

–Ese niño está loco –le dijo su hermano, cuando el otro había desaparecido.

Y así había sido ese año, James no volvió a intentarlo, no quería que la idiotez se le fuera a contagiar. Y aunque el hostigamiento no había sido diario por lo menos era semanal. Y Albus sentía sus nervios cada vez peor porque no importa lo que dijera o hiciera Scorpius seguía ahí, molestando e incomodando con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre. Y no quería mandarle algún hechizo, eso sería demasiado, y este sólo lo hostigaba y estresaba psicológicamente como para que Albus levantara la varita, si Scorpius algún día lo hacía pues él también lo haría.

–Potter, ¡Potter!

Albus espabiló y fue corriendo a donde lo llamaban.

–Si vas a estar así siempre no deberías hacer la prueba.

Albus negó inmediatamente.

–No, si puedo. Estaba distraído, no volverá a pasar –el mayor asintió, de sexto año, y le dejó que volara en la escoba junto con Ades Ferhes, un estudiante de tercero para el puesto de buscador. Albus chupó sus labios, concentrado y prendió el vuelo buscando la snitch dorada, sabía que era bueno o por lo menos su padre y tío Ron le decían eso: que no había ningún buscador mejor que él entre sus primos y le palmeaban la espalda contentos. Albus confía en ellos así que está seguro que podrá hacerlo bien. El otro, buscaba la snitch con igual desespero y fue en ese momento que Albus vio hacia las gradas a dirección de su prima y tuvo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer de su escoba cuando la vio hablando con Scorpius Malfoy (¡Malfoy!) como si nada.

–¡Potter!

Se sorprendió y cuando por fin pudo enfocar su concentración, la snitch había aparecido y Ferhes la tenía en su mano.

Albus se quería caer en la escoba en ese mismo momento.

++ 6 ++

–¿Y por qué no le das la pulsera? es solo eso, una pulsera –le dijo su hermano mayor, ambos sentados en la sala común. Albus se encontraba de muy mal humor en ese momento.

–¡Por qué no! Es mía, me la regalaron mis abuelos y no voy a dejarla por uno de los tantos cuentos locos que se inventa. ¡Qué me garantiza si después de eso quiere algo más mío!

James se encogió de hombros, sin respuesta para el último razonamiento del otro, pero aún así no se quedó callado.

–Pues yo creo que es mucho peor tenerlo así como está ahora.

Y Albus no asintió, simplemente no quería darle la razón.

++ 7 ++

Y aunque no sabía si sería mejor dársela o no. Scorpius había comenzado a seguirle de nuevo. Esta vez, una vez cada dos semanas y Albus supuso que era por los exámenes.

No se la daría, no se la daría y no se la daría

Más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa. Y James tenía razón, pero James era el mayor. Este no sabía lo importante que era tener algo completamente suyo sabiendo que primero no había pasado por las manos del hijo mayor. Su familia tenía dinero, no eran pobres, pero era tanta la costumbre de ambos padres en ahorrar algo (su padre porque siempre tuvo lo peor de sus tíos y su madre por nacer en una familia con mucho miembros) que si la ropa de James seguía en buen estado pues tranquilamente él podía usarla.

Lily por ser niña tenía todo nuevo, y él cosas como esas no.

La pulsera era algo suyo, que no se la daría ni a su hermano mayor ni a la menor, mucho menos a un niño loco como lo estaba Malfoy.

Fue al baño, bajó la cremallera del pantalón dispuesto a orinar, después iría a su habitación a bañarse y olvidar el fallido intento de buscador por ese año.

–¿Ya me vas a devolver la pulsera?

-¡Hijo de...! –dio un respingo y se calló al suelo, con todo y pantalones afuera.

Malfoy lo vio por un momento, y preguntó.

–¿Y ahora?

++ 8 ++

Tercer año y Lily había ido a Hogwarts. Ver su rostro ansioso y nervioso le había dado mucha ternura y le recordó el momento de su elección, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando esta se quedó en la casa de los leones. Fue primero a abrazar a James y después a él, contenta con la decisión del sombrero.

Las pruebas del quidditch se dieron ese año y Albus estaba cien por ciento concentrado en eso. No distracciones, no ver a las gradas, no enfocar a nadie, ningún cabello rubio ojos grises y rostro inexpresivo podría arruinar ese momento. Y con la sonrisa confiada que Ades Ferhes le daba, Albus estaba seguro que podía hacerlo ese año muy bien.

No cabeza rubia, no ojos grises, no nada de nada.

Había entrenado tanto en las vacaciones que riendo, su tío Ron le dijo que si no quedaba era porque sería un troll en escoba. Y todos habían asentido con eso.

Treinta minutos después, contento, mostraba a todos la snitch dorada entre sus dedos, se alegró que Malfoy estuviera ahí para verlo.

++ 9 ++

Todos habían reído, los compañeros que repetían puestos como su hermano mayor comenzaron a molestarse entre ellos fingiendo asombro porque seguirían ese año con lo malo que eran y como era posible que no hubiera nadie mejor para superarlos. Albus había sonreído, integrándose al grupo, era el menor de todos pero eso no le importaba, porque era parte del grupo ahora y eso le ponía contento.

–Hey Albus, tu novio te está esperando.

Y el chico cerró los ojos frustrado. Se había sorprendido, de gran manera al saber que los demás podían dejarlo ingresar tranquilamente a los vestuarios. Había sido una vez, del año pasado, cuando Albus se había ido a esconder ahí porque sabía que los demás se encontraban y estaría su hermano. James al verlo suspiró y cerró los ojos, una cosa era dejarlo pasar por los pasillos pero otra muy distinta es que dejaran a un Slytherin pasar por los vestuarios del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

–Hey tú, alto ahí –le había dicho el capitán del grupo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Ades Ferhes viendo todo –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Ingresando –había respondido él, no entendiendo el por qué de la pregunta.

–El vestuario son solo para jugadores de quidditch.

–Él no lo es -había señalado a Albus, haciendo que este tragara saliva.

–Ese no es problema, él es un Gryffindor.

–Pero dijiste que sólo podían hacerlo los jugadores de quidditch, eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede hacerlo.

–Cualquier G_ryffindor_ puede hacerlo.

Scorpius iba a decir algo pero cerro la boca, viendo que su lógica no podría en ese momento. Él no era Gryffindor y asunto arreglado.

–Pero la directora McGonagall ha dicho que las casas tienen que estar unidas.

–Pero no hablaba de quidditch.

–Sí, lo hizo con eso también.

–¡Pues no me importa lo que haya dicho! ¿Te crees tú que los Slytherin nos dejarían entrar al suyo? –le espetó, molesto y Albus se encontraba aliviado.

–Por qué no, cualquier puede hacerlo. La directora McGonagall lo dijo y además ellos no lo compraron. Cuando alguien lo compra puede reclamarlo –y vio a Albus, directo a su pulsera.

Jeshie, el capitán del grupo, boqueo un momento como pensando si el chico era idiota o se estaba haciendo. Después de unos segundos preguntó.

–¿Y crees que puedas llevarnos?

–No hay problema –contestó Scorpius.

Albus aún no entendía como no podía haber sentido común en esa cabeza, Gryffindor había ganado los encuentros con las serpientes ya que estos dejaban el orden de jugadas anotadas en las pizarras de los vestidores. Después de todo era un ojo por ojo y diente por diente porque las serpientes siempre jugaban sucio.

Y Albus se lo había dicho, preguntándole por qué lo había hecho.

–Solo querían ir a los vestidores, eso no tiene nada de malo. No hay una regla que lo prohíba.

Y en eso tenía razón. Scorpius era el único Slytherin o de cualquier otra casa que podía ingresar a los vestuarios, y aunque estos estén comentando una información necesaria Scorpius nunca diría nada. Al menos que le preguntes directamente porque sino no lo haría, él no era adivino como para saber lo que las demás personas querían o eso le había dicho una vez cuando se lo preguntó. Pero era más fácil decir "no digas nada de lo que escuches aquí" y asunto arreglado.

Ya Albus sabía que no había ningún lugar por el cual escapar. Y ahora que recordaba, había dejado la pulsera encima de la ropa que se encontraban en las sillas. Albus supo que de seguro este ya la había tomado he ido.

–Deberías tener cuidado, alguien podría robarlo.

Albus dio un respingo agitado, casi había saltado y estaba dispuesto a no-aceptar que el pequeño grito le había salido algo afeminado.

–¡Me estoy bañando!

–Lo sé, estas mojado.

Albus lo miró con odio.

–¡Y se puede saber porque no la tomates y te fuiste no más!

–Porque eso sería robar y no quiero robar lo robado, prefiero que me la des en la mano –se la estiró y Albus la agarró molesto, Scorpius seguía con la mano estirada esperando que la devolviera para terminar. Albus se negó a eso.

–¡Sal, me estoy bañando! –lo tiró y luego le gritó para que se largara –¡PERVERTIDO!

++ 10 ++

Si no se tenía buenas calificaciones en las materias quedabas fuera de las actividades extracurriculares de Hogwarts y Albus no quería perder su puesto en el quidditch, después del gran esfuerzo por haberlo conseguido.

Odiaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque ningún animal se le daba bien. Tenía una lechuza y la trataba como tal: como una lechuza, no le hablaba ni nada. Y aunque su familia siempre le habían dicho que así no deben ser tratadas, Albus no podía evitarlo.

Él y los animales nunca podrían ser amigos.

Quizás era, porque, cuando era pequeño un perro demasiado grande para un niño de seis años lo había mordido, en una visita a sus familiares muggles por fin de año. Lo habían solucionado fácilmente con una poción que le calmó el dolor y alivió en tan sólo quince minutos, pero el susto ya se lo había llevado y eso nadie se lo podía borrar.

Ni animales muggles ni animales mágicos, muchas gracias.

Y no quedar con buenas calificaciones, solo por eso, hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Se supone que la materia no era difícil, pero era tan poco el interés que se podría quedar dormido perfectamente en tan sólo quince minutos y lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro que era el único estudiante en todo el colegio que tendría ese tipo de aversión hacia los animales.

El primero en quedarse en la materia, que vergüenza. Y las consecuencias por no entenderla hacían que se sintiera frustrado.

–Tienes el libro que necesito, no demores.

Y el dolor de cabeza aumentó al escuchar esa voz. Alzó la vista, lento para enfocarla en su compañero. Scorpius veía cada libro que se encontraba en la mesa, quizás averiguando si tenía otro más que él necesitara.

–Me demoraré con esto, lo mejor es que busques otro. –No le prestó más atención y siguió... ni siquiera se acordaba por qué página iba.

–Me han dicho que eres malo con la materia, deberías comenzar desde el principio por lo más fácil.

–¿Y qué podría ser para ti lo más fácil? –prácticamente todos los libros era lo mismo: animal, nombre de origen, lugar del habitad, forma de vida y así sucesivamente, lo único que diferenciaba el estudio de un animal a otro era la manera de verlo por año. Eran iguales y aburridos.

–Primero sería los más fácil y dóciles de llevar, para que despierte tú interés. Los que nos regalan cuando somos niños y ahí ir subiendo. Si sigues leyendo de esa manera nunca vas a aprender –Y agarró la silla que estaba a un lado de él, para sentarse y coger uno de los libros: uno con pasta rosa muy femenino. –Vamos por los más bonitos y fáciles y de ahí vas subiendo.

Y era la primera vez que hablaban tranquilamente... y después de eso Scorpius siguió siendo el mismo chico fastidioso de siempre.

++ 11 ++

Ya para cuarto año y con la selección del equipo de quidditch en su bolsillo, Albus se encontraba jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico en los patios de Hogwarts. Era un buen día, así que no le vio nada de malo hacerlo. Aunque supiera que Rose lo machacaría, era demasiado buena en eso como en otras muchas cosas (menos en volar sobre la escoba, se caía una de cada diez veces, estadísticamente hablando)

Vio como fruncía el ceño, concentrada en el siguiente movimiento. Ella era muy inteligente, igual que su tía Hermione y sabía que, aunque a su tío Ron no le había gustado la actitud que su tía había tenido recién al conocerse, ahora parecía sentirse muy orgulloso que su hija sea igual que ella.

Siempre, al menos, una vez al día Rose iba a la biblioteca. Albus tenía que haber suspirado y tratar de seguir en todos sus cabales cuando la había visto a ella y Malfoy tener unas cortas palabras allí.

–Por supuesto que no es mi amigo –le había dicho Rose un día, con el ceño fruncido. –Es inteligente. Cuando fui a ver la selección del buscador a apoyarte estaba leyendo el libro de Criaturas Mágicas adelantando clase, no entendí una palabra y la dije en voz alta, Malfoy escuchó y me la respondió.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Un plática normal con alguien que entienda de lo que hablo no está mal así sea una vez al mes.

Y Albus sabía que este era inteligente, aunque de sentido común tenía cero.

++ 12 ++

La clase de pociones había sido un suplicio, no que le desagradara la materia, ya que se encontraba entre los alumnos con promedio medio (ni para quedarse ni para pasar con Excede las Expectativas) pero sentir, una vez más, ser observado de manera fija le incomodaba. Ya no le ponía nervioso, era demasiado tiempo acostumbrado y rogaba cada año por no tener ni una sola clase con los Slytherin aunque supiera que eso sería imposible.

Había ido al aula "Rave-pesticida" dicho ese nombre porque hace años atrás, mucho antes de él ingresar a Hogwarts, una estudiante de Ravenclaw había estado practicando una posición simple que no podía hacer en las clases. La chica, molesta con ella misma por no poder atinar a ninguna sola poción aún sabiendo lo inteligente que era, había adquirido un libro de pociones antiguos con recetas que a pasar los años se habían cambiado. El efecto debería ser el mismo, solo que las cosas evolucionan con el paso de tiempo. Había creído que, con diferentes ingredientes y con ella misma de maestra, podría hacerlo sin causarse vergüenza por siempre andar fallando.

Lo que consiguió fue una bomba apestosa que hizo imposible habilitar el aula hasta después de treinta años. El olor ya no estaba, pero aún así seguía sin ocuparse. Albus iba de vez en cuando con dos amigos, a charlar y hablar tonterías de vez en cuando, aunque fuera mil veces mejor hacer lo mismo en los pasillos donde el aire era más refrescante que en esa aula.

Más bien la usaban para tontear un poco, como hablar de chicas y decir lo caliente que los ponían, o por lo menos ellos dos, Albus prefería más los chicos que las chicas aunque no podía negar que había muchas muy bonitas en Hogwarts.

–Este lugar es horrible.

Albus dio un respingo, no sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo si ya debería estar acostumbrado.

–Ahora que quieres, pervertido.

Scorpius lo miró analizándolo un momento.

–La palabra pervertido viene del dicho a una persona de costumbres o inclinaciones sexuales que se consideran socialmente negativas o inmorales -le señaló -y el que está solo en una aula que no viene casi nadie eres tú.

Albus se sonrojó, solo porque _casi_estaba pensando en eso. Bueno, tampoco es como que le leyera el pensamiento... aunque a veces creía que sí. Debería aprender Oclumancia.

El cabello rubio, los mismos ojos y expresión le vieron. Y Albus sentía que prácticamente no había cambiado en nada, aunque las facciones (de ambos) ya lo estaban haciendo. Albus suspiró y se levantó de dónde estaba sentado.

–Muy bien Malfoy, haremos algo -le vio y como el otro seguía atento –. Te la daré –señaló la pulsera –pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio –esperó alguna reacción pero no hubo nada, bueno, ni se sorprendía mucho de eso.

–No te voy hacer el favor, ni que te reclamara una cuenta en Gringotts.

Albus se sonrojó y casi tosió sus palabras, alterado.

–¡Y-Yo no te voy a pedir nada de eso, idiota! –le espetó gritando. Malfoy se encogió de hombros sin entender su actitud.

–Lo lamento, pareces necesitado de eso.

Albus se sonrojó más, ¡¿cómo que parece necesitado de eso? ¡¿Decía algo su cara o qué? ¿Parece? Era lo más vergonzoso que le habían dicho en la vida. Tenía catorce años por lo tanto todos deberían tener cara de eso. No es que él lo pensara, bueno sí, pero tampoco es que lo hiciera a cada hora del día como al parecer a unos sí le pasaba buscándolo casi a gritos ¡y por qué estaba pensando en eso en ese momento!

–Te ayudo, pero máximo en lo primero, en lo segundo nunca.

Y Albus se fue, indignado y humillado.

++ 13 ++

Albus estaba seguro que si veía la cara de idiota de Malfoy siguiéndole seguro que le lanzaba un hechizo encima. Se había prometido no hacerlo pero el chico le había robado toda la paciencia la última vez que se vieron. Lo peor de todo, que era como si el otro lo supiera y no se apareciera por eso, ya habían pasado dos semanas y la ira de Albus se estaba consumiendo, si seguía así cuando lo viera no le tiraría nada.

¡Y en serio quería hacerlo!

Ese mismo día se había ido a la habitación a verse en el espejo, por lo que pudo notar todo estaba bien. No tenía ojeras, tenía buen color, y su cabello se encontraba normal. ¡De dónde había sacado el otro traer cara de querer sexo! No es que quisiera, bueno sí, había visto muchas imágenes de eso y escuchaba casi siempre a los mayores hablando. Uno de sus compañeros de habitación, mestizo, les había contado como en las vacaciones para ir a cuarto lo había hecho por primera vez con una chica bruja de descendencia muggle. Había sido el héroe de la habitación en ese rato.

Algunos de sus amigos, por lo menos, habían tenido novia y aunque no llegaran a tanto sabía que habían podido tocar un poquito más de lo que se debería. Y Albus ni siquiera había besado a alguien. Era tímido en eso y le daba vergüenza decirlo, sabía que si lo hiciera sería con un chico pero no era bueno para saber quien compartía sus mismos gustos. No que le fueran a decir algo, el mundo mágico es distinto al muggle, pero varios de ellos tenían la influencia de estos y lo verían con malos ojos así sea por un par de días.

No quería una humillación pública, muchas gracias.

Y la única persona (la única) que quizás podía resolver su curiosidad se había plantado con la voz molesta del chico que le ha estado fastidiando desde la llegada al colegio. Y lo peor de todo, lo que hacía que Albus se sintiera más molesto, es que le entraba una curiosidad demasiado grande. Hace tiempo que las sentía y que alguien se ofreciera no hacía más que girar su mundo boca arriba. Oh claro, por lo menos lo ayudaría "en lo primero" y no "en lo segundo" y Albus no sabía que mierda era eso de lo primero y lo segundo.

Nunca había tenido esa clase de conversaciones, las normales y pedagógicas sí:"vagina, pena, espermatozoide, óvulo fecundado y fin" pero de ahí a las que él realmente necesitaba jamás. Y a James le gustaban las chicas así que era imposible preguntarle a él. Y a la horrorosa conclusión que había llegado es que, al parecer, Scorpius si sabía algo de eso.

Aunque siguiera sin saber que era "lo primero" y "lo segundo".

++ 14 ++

–Oye –se sintió avergonzado que, por primera vez en cuatro años, él haya sido el que fuera a buscar al otro. Scorpius alzó la mirada del libro de Pociones que había en la mesa, de seguro haciendo tarea por los pergaminos que tenía. Albus hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ese deber se lo habían mandado recién hoy y era para dentro de cuatro días. Que estudioso, irónicamente.

–Que sucede.

Albus olvidó sus pensamientos y trató de no tartamudear.

–L-Lo del otro día, cuando estábamos en el aula vacía –bajó más la voz de lo que ya la tenía, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca y no quería hablar de cosas como gatitos –dijiste algo, al final... antes que yo me fuera –le vio a los ojos esperanzado de que Scorpius se acordara. Por la cara de seguir esperando conversa le hizo saber a Albus que quizás no le entendía, ¡lo más seguro es que ni se acordara que lo haya dicho! ojalá que sí, porque Albus no quería ninguna vergüenza y suficiente con la que sufría en ese momento –Lo de lo primero y lo segundo –dijo colorado, y Scorpius puso cara de haberlo comprendido.

Albus llegó a la conclusión de que "lo primero" de seguro se trataría de besar, "lo segundo" bueno... no quería pensar en eso, no al menos en ese momento y que después cualquiera notara la cara que tuviera. Y no es que estuviera necesitado (como tan vulgarmente había dicho el otro) sino que, como práctica no le vendría mal. Cuando pueda hacerlo de verdad.

–OK –dijo asintiendo, para después pensar –¿Aquí? –preguntó casi extrañado. Albus negó nervioso, por supuesto que no ahí, no quería que la vergüenza lo matara vivo. –Al salón donde estábamos la otra vez –dijo Scorpius agarrando y ordenando todo el material que había estado leyendo. A Albus le encantaría que su corazón no latiera tan apresurado y tomarlo normal como el otro chico lo estaba haciendo.

++ 15 ++

El aula estaba vacía y tenían un par de horas antes de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Albus sabía que eso sería tiempo más que suficiente, dudaba que la cosa durara más de diez minutos. Tragó saliva y verificó que no hubiera nadie en el salón, puso un hechizo en la puerta para que no entraran aunque no se vería raro porque la puerta a veces era quisquillosa y se trababa seguido.

–Pero después me devuelves mi pulsera.

–Que sí, hombre –le dijo nervioso, Scorpius asintió con el rostro imperturbable de siempre.

Albus no quería hacer el ridículo, pero se alivió sabiendo que por lo menos con este no importaría ya que ni era su novio, ligue o algo parecido. Respiró profundo cuando vio el cuerpo de su compañero acercándose al suyo y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, admiró completamente su rostro y lo hubiera seguido haciendo sino hubiera sentido una mano acariciar su muslo derecho y la otra querer abrir su pantalón.

–¡Pero que estás haciendo! –lo movió más nervioso que nunca, completamente rojo. El pequeño movimiento que habría durado como máximo tres segundos le había dislocado, no había esperado eso.

–Lo que me dijiste, lo primero –le respondió sin entender la actitud del otro. Supuso que Scorpius siguió hablando por la cara que él traía –una mamada o una paja, cualquiera de las dos. Pero sexo no, eso ya te lo dije. –le respondió como si hubiera dicho que iba ir al cine pero no comería palomitas, completamente normal.

Albus boqueó, en realidad creía que eso era una de las cosas que más hacía cuando Scorpius estaba cerca.

–¡Y-Yo no me refería eso! –Completamente rojo –¡Creía que "lo primero" sería como máximo besarse! -le dijo convirtiendo su nerviosismo en enojo. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Yo no te voy a besar –y lo estaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, como que una mamada fuera más digno que un puto beso.

–P-Pero, lo que me querías hacer es mucho peor que un beso.

Scorpius negó.

–Por supuesto que no, una mamada, paja, masturbación es uno de los posibles pasos que llevan al sexo que es una combinación y mezcla de rasgos genéticos que a menudo dan por resultado la especialización de organismos en variedades femeninas y masculinas. O por lo menos es así con un chico y una chica. Entre chicos es lo mismo, solo que no da ningún organismo como resultado. –le dijo serio, viendo que hay una gran diferencia.

Albus iba a decir algo pero mejor cerró la boca.

–Pues lo único que quiero es aprender a besar y si tú no me das eso pues no hay trato.

–Los besos son entre las parejas, ¿por qué creíste que iba a besarte?

–Porque... ¡arg! -y el otro no hacía más que perturbarlo. –Si no vas a besarme no hay trato, así de simple.

Y Albus se fue dejando a Scorpius con la palabra en la boca.

++ 16 ++

Dos semanas después Scorpius volvió a seguirlo y Albus no hizo más que ignorarlo, sabiendo que su última conversación había sido de las más extrañas que podrían tener en años.

Scorpius le había dicho, de nuevo, que si tanto quería un beso que como máximo podría ayudar con un beso negro y Albus había negado, primero porque no sabía que era eso, pero conociéndolo mejor ni le preguntaba a menos que le salga con una respuesta de libro de texto.

Y de paso sonaba asqueroso, desde que lo escuchó no le preguntó a nadie que era... quizás al propio Scorpius cuando la curiosidad lo matara. También le había dicho que, si quería practicar el besar, había escuchado una vez que a veces se hacía con naranjas... o que intentara con una almohada.

Albus había tenido que agarrarlo y llevarlo a otro lado cuando este lo había dicho por los pasillos con varios estudiantes en estos.

Y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma: sin besar, no hay pulsera.

++ 17 ++

Casi un mes después Albus vio a Scorpius le estaba siguiendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía y Albus sintió como que, por primera vez, el perturbado era el otro. Tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos que cualquiera hubiera pagado por vérsela.

–Bien, se supone que solo era un beso ¿verdad? –le dijo, preguntando, y Albus se sorprendió como algo tan simple podía haberlo perturbado de esa manera, era estúpido.

–Sí, pero bien dado, como se debe.

Scorpius asintió no muy convencido como pensando si lo haría o no. Albus rió con eso.

–Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Estuviste este tiempo practicando con la almohada ¿o no? –le dijo en son de broma, y Scorpius alzó una ceja.

–¿Me estuviste espiando? Porque en tu sala común yo te dejo tranquilo.

Y Albus quizás no se hubiera reído si no lo hubiera dicho tan serio como lo hizo. Scorpius frunció los labios ante la risa del otro y Albus estaba completamente seguro que ese era un gesto de vergüenza o humillación tratando de ser fingida, como si se replanteara elegir entre irse o quedarse. Era la primera vez que se la pasaba así con Scorpius y también la primera que una boca ajena se le antojaba tanto.

La curiosidad y el deseo mezclados en uno.

Ya para cuando se iban a mover Rose apareció en su campo visual.

–¿A dónde van chicos? Albus, hay mucha tarea que hacer –le reprendió, sabiendo que este lo hace prácticamente de un día para el otro. Albus se encogió de hombros, no tan seguro de eso. Solo (y por primera vez) quería irse con Scorpius.

Rose les miró a ambos, había dicho la pregunta sólo por llamar su atención y que le escucharan. Siempre era Albus el que andaba por cualquier lado, aparecía Scorpius y este le seguía. Pero viendo mejor, al parecer sí (ambos) iban a ir a un lado y eso la dejó sorprendida, nunca había sucedido.

–Oigan, en serio ¿a dónde iban?

–A besarnos –contestó Scorpius con un rostro de haber probado leche agria. Rose abrió mucho sus ojos y Albus sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ¡que no se podía ser más idiota!

–A-a… ¿besarse?

–¡Claro que no! Él es idiota, como si no lo supieras –la jaló y se la llevó de ahí: a la biblioteca, a la sala común, a cualquier lado pero que no sea en donde estaban y con Scorpius al lado, que tenía la mala costumbre de responder con la verdad lo que le dijeran.

Cuando estuvieron lejos y Rose recuperada de la respuesta, dejó de ser mangoneada por Albus y caminar ella sola.

–Hey no me jales, es molesto.

–Lo siento –se disculpó por la reprendida. Rose acomodó mejor su uniforme.

–Oye… ¿no le habrás dicho que le devuelves la pulsera a cambio de… eso? –le preguntó cautelosa, imposibilitada en creer cualquier tipo de respuesta afirmativa. Albus se sonrojó de vergüenza.

–¡C-claro que no! ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

Rose asintió, al final no tan convencida. Lo miró por un momento y suspiró.

–Tienes razón, a veces es extraño… tan solo, devuélvele su pulsera ya.

Y se fue. Albus sabía que toda su familia (la que estaba en Hogwarts) ya conocía el regalo que le dieron sus abuelos como la pulsera de Scorpius he incluso Albus la veía de esa manera, la tocaba y le recordaba a él más que cualquier otra cosa. Y estos recuerdos habían comenzado a cambiar de desagradable a tolerantes a pasar el tiempo.

Estuvo dispuesto a no volver a sacer el tema jamás.

++ 18 ++

Vacaciones, y dentro de unos pocos meses volvería a Hogwarts como alumno de quinto año. Verlo de esa manera le mostraba lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo sin siquiera percatarse.

Estaban en el callejón Diagon, con toda su familia y sus tíos Ron y Hermione, junto con sus dos hijos. Comiendo helados y el local parecía llenarse, especialmente por ver a toda la familia Potter y a los Weasley con ellos. Albus decidió comer su helado tranquilamente.

Los adultos conversaban, su tío Ron riendo más que los demás y su madre y tía Hermione comentando alguna que otra cosa sin que los dos hombres escucharan. Y aunque estaban en la misma mesa, las mujeres sabían como hablar cuando no querían que los demás supieran, ya sabía como estas eran gracias a Rose y su hermana.

Estaban seguros que ese año James tendría el puesto de capitán de quidditch y ambos mayores le felicitaban recordando que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera la casi última etapa de su estancia en Hogwarts. Albus sabía que ninguno de ellos pudo disfrutar como se merecían esos años. La guerra era algo que a ellos les resultaba un poco lejana, menos a sus progenitores y tíos. Porque él sabía que alguna vez y con mucha gracia hubieran podido tener un tío llamado Fred que era idéntico a su tío George y eran igual de llamativos y graciosos. Y así muchas más cosas que la guerra se llevó.

James, a pasar los años, se había comenzando a comportar mejor en Hogwarts y había pasado con buenas notas sus TIMOs, Albus y Rose empezarían a esforzarse para los mismo exámenes. Lily iría a tercero y Hugo (hermano menor de Rose) a segundo así que a ellos dos le faltaban mucho.

Los mayores comenzaron a comentar de su tiempo en Hogwarts, en dónde se metían y las cosas que descubrieron así como anécdotas graciosos que pudieran tener.

–Y el hijo de los Malfoy ¿cómo es? Lo único que he escuchado de él fue por una carta que me envió James en tercero diciendo que era extraño y nada más –comentó su padre viendo especialmente a Albus ya que se encontraba en el mismo curso que él.

Albus se encogió de hombros, o mejor dicho casi todos lo hicieron. Este nunca les había comentado la historia de la pulsera, del seguimiento y como había empezado antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, era algo que su hermano y algunos primos sabían y nada más, como un acontecimiento solo dicho entre la familia de su generación.

Sabía muy bien que sus padres, tíos y abuelos habían querido olvidar la guerra más que todo. El sufrimiento, cansancio psicológico, las pérdidas… _todo_. Y cuando esto entraba en colación jamás lo hacían frente sus hijos. Las personas que participaron y seguían libres (después de su condena) eran juzgadas por ellos en las cenas de adultos. Nunca enfrente de los menores. Albus y los demás chicos sabían quienes eran más por los comentarios de las demás personas fuera de su familia, ya que era algo que todo el mundo sabía. Las únicas recomendaciones que le había dicho su padre a él y a su hermano, de la misma manera a su hermana cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts había sido que se alejaran de las malas personas y de algunos Slytherin.

Y eso había sido algo que tenían presente, no conocían toda la historia pero por lo menos sí lo más importante.

Era por eso que, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts y vio por primera vez a Scorpius, había sentido que no deberían hablar. Sus padres no le habían prohibido pero era de sentido común. Pero después de conocerlo (lo más que se podía) ya tenía incrustada la impresión de que no era una mala persona. Algo raro sí, pero no malo.

Él no era el único, James es igual. Scorpius no era su amigo (para ninguno de la familia lo era) pero era otro chico normal, como cualquiera de Hogwarts, que simplemente se hacía soportable su presencia en cualquier lado.

Scorpius no era cruel y si había tenido varios problemas los primeros años era porque se metían con él por su apellido (aún no entendía como un niño de primero había podido cerrarle la boca a uno de tercero) porque este, si era atacado con algún tipo de hechizo sabía como devolverlo el doble.

Scorpius Malfoy había dejado de ser eso para sólo ser Scorpius. Y era como un secreto, un secreto guardado porque no querían saber que tipo de expresión pusieran cuando sus padres y tíos supieran que un Malfoy no les caía mal y hasta cierto punto era agradable. Era un secreto entre todos ellos y por supuesto no eran todos sus primos. Algunos solo lo ignoraban y personas como Lily y Hugo, que lo sabían por estar en Hogwarts, era simplemente como si no lo conocieran: no le caía ni bien ni mal. Y nunca decían nada en casa, como haciéndoles un favor a sus hermanos porque Malfoy era "aceptable" como persona. Algo guardado entre niños y jóvenes.

En esos momentos, agradecía que sus padres siempre hayan sido sensatos y no botar cualquier tipo de veneno en frente de ellos.

Así era mejor, que la guerra y los oscuros pasados se borraran.

++ 19 ++

Albus hace tiempo había olvidado cualquier cuestión con besos primero o segundo y cosas así. No valían la pena y si no le devolvía su pulsera al otro… es más porque tenía la ligera sospecha que cuando lo hiciera Scorpius dejaría de seguirlo y con eso dejaría de verle. Albus no se imaginaba él mismo yendo al final de alguna clase o esperarlo para ir juntos por ahí.

Después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de algo: él quiere ser amigo de Scorpius y no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Suponía que era la costumbre que siempre el primero paso lo diera el otro y las pocas conversaciones sea porque este abre la boca.

Así que lo primero que hizo después de tres semanas de inicio de Hogwarts, fue ir a buscarlo dentro de la biblioteca a esa hora del día. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Malfoy lo encontraba siempre y en cualquier lado. Un día hace años atrás, se había ido a esconder en el baño de niñas, ese que prácticamente estaba prohibido porque había un fantasma algo desagradable adentro.

Había ingresado y escondido en uno de los baños. Varios minutos después Scorpius había llegado y preguntado tranquilamente "¿dónde está?" y lo había tenido en frente suyo con la mano estirada "¿me das mi pulsera ahora?" y Albus había gritado que no se la daría, y antes de salir pudo ver perfectamente al fantasma del baño, riendo y burlándose de él.

Myrtle _la Llorona_, aparte de histérica era una metiche.

Y así siempre lo hacía. Debería preguntarle como lo lograba, a él le sería de mucha ayuda.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca y ver de un lado para el otro, pudo observar el cabello rubio inconfundible y Albus se alegró al hallarlo. Acercándose sin hacer ruido y esperando que lo primero que saliera de su boca sea algo amigable.

–Hola, ¿quieres venir un momento? –Preguntó y Scorpius alzó la mirada, observándolo y Albus estaba seguro haber visto un brillo vacilante en ellos aunque su rostro seguía imperturbable como siempre –, mi abuela me envió unos dulces que ella misma hizo… le salen bien –señaló sin saber que más decir, tenía la ligera impresión de tener una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Scorpius asintió, recogió sus cosas, se despidió de los dos compañeros que se encontraban con él y salió. Apenas estuvieron fuera le preguntó:

–¿Y me vas a dar mi pulsera?

–No, pero vamos a comer algo bueno.

Scorpius frunció los labios, mejor eso que nada.

++ 20 ++

Y así habían tenido varios encuentros, Rose los había visto y queriendo saber el por qué de la situación y el qué ganaba con todo eso. Albus se encogía de hombros siendo sincero en decir que quería conocerlo. Rose se quedaba callada, analizando y no diciendo nada cuando veía sinceridad en los ojos de su primo. Que diera el primer paso por los que querían darlo pero no se atrevían.

Siempre al final de las charlas o cualquier cosa que casi hacían (siempre duraba una hora), Scorpius preguntaba si ya le daría su pulsera. Y Albus seguía negando, la misma pregunta hacía dejarle ver que, si lo acompañaba, era solo por eso. Albus quería esperar un poco más, cuando quizás Scorpius no le diga no cuando quisiera conversar con él aún con la pulsera en la muñeca correspondiente.

–¿Cómo podías seguirme tan fácilmente? Ni siquiera habíamos ingresado a Hogwarts –le preguntó en una ocasión, recordando lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se vieron.

–Los hechizos de localización de tu padre eran para personas con malas intenciones, magia muy fuerte que quisiera hacerlos daños. Además en tu casa y familia había gente de la edad que tenía en ese rato, así que los hechizos no debían interferir en la magia de ellos y como era lo mismo nunca me hacían daño. Además yo solo quería verla a ella –señalando su muñeca –y era bueno corriendo.

Albus asintió, entendiendo a la mitad. Vio la pulsera por un momento, gruesa y prácticamente plateada como la primera vez que la había visto en esa navidad. Ya se había dado cuenta, desde hace mucho, que por dentro de esta había un pequeño tallado, un animal en forma de escorpión.

–¿Por qué es tan importante? Se supone… que los Malfoy tienen dinero, no sería difícil que consiguieras otra, así sea con otro fabricante –recordando que este había muerto después.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, respondiendo.

–La pidió mi abuela. La persona que la hizo era un squib que vivía en Francia y había sido conocido de una de las personas que trataban en varios negocios con mi familia y que halagaba la manera en la que trabajaba. Se la enviaron a mi padre pero por correo muggle, cuando fuimos a verla y regresando a casa pasó lo del robo y no pudo hacer magia, esta prohibido en el mundo muggle y mi padre no se puede meter en problemas, por lo de la guerra y eso –Albus asintió ante lo dicho –Aunque al final cuando los había reconocido les envió un hechizo, uno de ladillas por más de cuatro meses –sonrió ante eso, fue gracioso –pero al final lo habían vendido y Londres muggle es muy grande como para encontrarlo.

Albus sabía que, desde que tía Hermione se unió a la familia Weasley iba con el patriarca del clan por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas al Londres muggle, supuso que ahí su abuelo había comprado el regalo para él.

–¿Y cómo supiste que lo compró mi abuelo?

–Mi padre me dejó esperando un momento en esos parques muggles que hay por ahí mientras él iba a buscar por los alrededores, cuando tu abuelo comenzó a gritar que todo lo que hacían los muggles lo hacían mejor e ingenioso –frunció un poco el ceño –no sé como trabaja en el ministerio porque lo más seguro es que si algún día se enteran de nosotros, es porque él lo grita a los cuatro vientos. Y no puedo creer que tu abuelo compre las cosas así no más por la calle, no había pasado ni una hora y ya tenía nuevo dueño.

Albus rió, encontrando muy probable la escena que Scorpius le estaba contando, su abuelo no podía evitar nada cuando de muggles se tratara. Scorpius no entendía por qué el otro se estaba riendo, si era algo muy serio. Supuso que sería cosa de los genes, los Potter eran extraños o su padre decía eso… y mejor no decía lo que su abuelo comentaba de ellos, le habían prohibido hacerlo.

++ 21 ++

–Con que su abuela se lo iba a dar, supongo que con eso esta aclarado el problema.

–¿Y por qué? –preguntó curioso mientras veía el tablero, no sabiendo si mover al caballo o el arfil.

–¿Cómo que por qué? Si fue dos años antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y en navidad, pues… cinco meses después su abuela murió. Te gané –Rose sonrió cuando terminó el movimiento, aún feliz porque este nunca había podido ganarle estaba en los genes se decía con orgullo.

Pero la mirada que le daba el otro era todo menos decepción.

–¿M-murió?

–Pues sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros no veíamos el profeta en ese rato.

Y Albus sentía que había hecho algo mal.

++ 22 ++

El primer partido de quidditch antes de navidad se dio a cabo entre un Gryffindor-Ravenclaw habiendo sido una victoria para los Leones. La casa de ellos se encontraba loca, gritando llenos de felicidad y recibiendo un buen regalo anticipado, por lo menos para ellos.

Después de las duchas y varios comentarios felices, todos se dirigían a su sala común, dispuesto a ser el centro de atención en la fiesta que se había preparado para la victoria de ese día. Ya hasta había estado organizada, sabiendo que serían imparables.

–Oye Albus, ¿vienes no? –le preguntó James, contento, dispuesto a llevarse la copa de quidditch para su casa ese año, siendo este un grato recuerdo para él como capitán del equipo.

–Sí, ya voy, vayan primero.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó y Albus asintió. Algunos minutos después los demás se habían ido y Albus estaría seguro que en unos momentos aparecería lo que quería. No se equivocó cuando unos cabellos rubios ingresaron.

–¿Se te acabó otra vez el jabón? Demoras demasiado –expresó y Albus negó, sabiendo que le pasó una vez eso en las duchas y nadie alrededor… a excepción de Scorpius, ese siempre estaba ahí.

Albus metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sonrió cuando tuvo el objeto en sus manos.

–Toma, ya es tuya, supongo que siempre lo fue pero no quería dártela –se la extendió viendo el rostro casi sorprendido que había puesto el otro, Albus sonrió cuando la pulsera estuvo en la palma del chico –¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que era un regalo de tu abuela? Y si lo hubiera sabido estoy seguro que te la hubiera dado desde el primer momento.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Era un regalo de mi abuela, pero también era un regalo de tus abuelos en la misma navidad, supuse que te sería importante así como a mí… por eso, bueno, la pedía amablemente –se la trató de acomodar, pero como iba en la derecha y este no era zurdo, Albus le ayudó y se la colocó él mismo. Definitivamente le quedaba bien, pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Scorpius también la miró, para pasar la vista al otro.

–¿Y ya aprendiste a besar? Supongo que alguien te tuvo que haber ayudado para que me la devolvieras.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Te la devolví porque recién me enteré lo de… –se quedó callado, no creía que sería muy amable la palabra "tu abuela muerta" –que… fue un regalo de tu abuela. Y lo de besar nadie me a enseñado, sigo igual. –le dijo para quedar claro, ya no quería más malos entendidos.

Scorpius asintió, entendiendo, para después agarrarlo de las solapas del abrigo.

–Entonces creo que aún te debo algo a cambio –sonrió y Albus se estremeció. Los labios se acercaron a su boca y los recibió con un suspiro anhelante, el contacto fue superficial hasta que ambos viraron un poco el rostro y abrir apenas los labios, en una caricia casi profunda.

Segundos después se alejaron y Albus sonrió.

–Para haber practicado con almohadas no estuvo mal.

–Y también con manzanas –hizo una pequeña mueca –No encontré naranjas.

Y Albus rió hasta la entrada de su sala común.

++ 23 ++

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba por llegar a la parada del andén nueve tres cuartos. Y serían unas pequeñas vacaciones navideñas antes de ingresar de nuevo. Todos se encontraban contentos y varios decidían desde ya, el regalo que deberían comprar para sus amigos que se habían ido a casa igual que ellos.

Albus había ido por primera vez en un vagón junto con Scorpius, Rose se había unido después y James estuvo en este tan solo unos minutos. Conversando, y quedando de lado cuando Rose y Scorpius comenzaba con cosas que él-no-entendía, especialmente porque era de animales.

Albus sabía, desde hace meses atrás, que se sentía atraído por su nuevo amigo. Y al pasar el tiempo juntos, antes de devolver lo que le pertenecía a este, le había hecho conocerlo más profundo. Y se alegraba de todo eso.

Scorpius había sido más simple con un: "se me estaba poniendo dura si te veía mucho tiempo en la ducha, por eso deje de ir y mejor te esperaba en otro sitio" y viniendo de Scorpius, suponía que era mucho. Algo así como un "me gustas" esperaba Albus.

Cuando el expreso llegó a la parada los niños de primero bajaban corriendo, completamente felices de ver a sus padres y contarles como ellos habían visto el colegio. Albus y los demás esperaron a que estuviera un poco más tranquilo para poder hacerlo ellos.

Él quería mostrarles a sus padres su nuevo amigo, no sabía que cara le pondrían sus familiares pero necesitaba demasiado que estos lo vieran, por lo menos como una amistad hasta que digan que tenían algo así un poquito más profundo que eso. Después de unos años estaba seguro que podría decirlo.

Solo necesitaba que estuviera ingresado a su familia, lo quería con mucho anhelo.

Cuando bajaron y sus padres se encontraban esperando, Albus respiró profundo y siguió caminando. Rose le apoyaba y James simplemente se encogía de hombros, al mal tiempo buena cara.

–Y él no es… –dijo su tía Hermione cuando estuvo Scorpius cerca.

–Ah bueno, es mi amigo, estamos en el mismo año y todo eso… –dijo, tratando de explicar el por que sé conocían, aunque sabía que eso ya deberían saberlo.

Sus padres lo miraron sin entender por un momento.

–Hola soy Scorpius Malfoy, mucho gusto. Y soy el amigo no sexual de su hijo.

Su madre abrió la boca al escucharlo, y Albus sabía que nunca deberías decir palabras así enfrente de cualquier padre.

Y Scorpius no entendió como los habían descubierto, si claramente dijo "no sexual".

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Dios! Primero varias cosas. ¡Es el primer one shot tan largo que hago! Estoy feliz, veinte y tres hojas y creo que mi mayor record había sido de doce o algo así xD. La idea ya la tenía en la cabeza, pero fue algo complicada armarla así que espero que no me haya salido tan fea :/… creo que por eso mismo no me salen tan largos. Mi primer fic terminado de ellos dos… en serio, espero que no haya sido tan malo ya que algunas partes no me convencieron del todo pero estaba segura que no me podría haber salido mejor. Si fue muy OOC (aunque ni idea del carácter de ellos) pues solo puedo decir que así se me formó la historia en mi cabeza… no podía ser de otra manera. No me quedó bien el titulo xD!

¡Gracias a las personitas que pudieron leer esto! Aún me siento feliz por la palabra "fin":3


End file.
